The demons inoccents
by Ryou Hikary
Summary: Bakura desides he wants to get ride of Ryou for two days. Throwing him into a well to starve, but what happends if this well leads to the forest of inuyasha? PLEASE REVIEW
1. The well

Chapter 1: The well  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
I was walking back home from school. But unfortunately I'm going to be late. Why am so worry you may ask? Well, if I'm late my yami will beat me up.   
  
I opened my door and as usual it was unlocked. I stepped inside my house and closed the door behind me. Then I hung up my coat and kicked off my shoes.  
  
Then all of the sudden I was pushed against the wall. My stomach was pushing against the wall, a hand pushing it harder against my head.  
  
"Today I've got a little treat for you my hikary" said the cold heard voice in my left ear. He then grabbed my shoulder and through me to the ground. With my face lading first causing to cut as it started to bleed.  
  
"Go get dressed retard" said my yami as he chuckled. I quickly got up to my feet and ran up stairs to my room. \ Why is he allowing me to get dressed \ I thought.  
  
I got dressed in my blue and white t-shirt and a pair of white cargo, baggy pants. I ran down stairs but falling the last few steps as I fell on my butt. I whimpered as he pulled me up by grabbing my hair.  
  
"Ah, please let go" I screamed. "Don't worry you'll have lots of time to scream were your going. "Huh?" I said stupidly. He dragged me out of the house by pulling me by the arm until we reached what seemed to be a little cabin.  
  
He pushed assayed the sliding door with his one hand, dragging me inside. "Yami what are you doing!" I screamed once more. "Shut up you idiot!" he responded harshly.  
  
Inside the cabin there was steps going down leading to well in the middle of the cabin. He dragged me down the steps and said " bye bey my stupid little hikary".  
  
Then he pushed me down he well and I hade a terrible fall. I winced as I realised I twisted my ankle. " Yami! I need help getting out! Please! " I screamed to the top of my lungs.   
  
//That my point you idiot// said my yami through our mental link. But then shortly he cut it off. But I cant be stuck here... I'll die shortly... I berried my face into my hands as I started to cry.  
  
Why Yami why! I cried out. But then suddenly I could feel as if I was floating. I looked assayed widening my eyes in shock. I was floating in the darkness and there was a purple light shining!  
  
As I slowly floated down to the light the well started to appear again. What is going on? I landed on the ground on my butt. But then I realised that there were vines against the wall of the well leading out!   
  
Wait, were those there before? Who cares I'm free! It took me a few times to get up to the vines because of my sprained ankle.   
  
Climbing as fast as I could I eventually got out, but I wasn't to happy as what I was going to see...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!  
  
Chibi_ryou: 0_0 oh no! What's going to happen to Ryou! Ah well... I can wait can you *wink*  
  
Ryou: this better not be a dirty though!  
  
Bakura: and if it is I will be there to see it ^_^  
  
Ryou: you spas! *starts fitting* @_@  
  
Chibi_ryou: heh, here we go again... *sight*   
  
anyhow the next chapt will be a week or two o.k? and oh ya about my other fan fic's there going to be a wail to gomen... anyhow bye! PLEASE REVIEW!!! *get's into the fight with Ryou* 


	2. Inu yasha's forest

Chapter 2: Inu yasha's forest  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
I pushed my self out and sat on the side of the wooden well. Huh? This is not were Bakura pushed me in... this is like a forest. But what am I doing here?  
  
I got up and looked around taking a few steps, but because of my sprained ankle I actually limped instead of stepped. But then curiosity got the better of me and I kept walking.  
  
I walked through the boshes, and saw a person. It was a girl with long black hair and seemed to be normal but, she was wearing this old kimono that they had in the old times.  
  
She suddenly looked ate me and screamed. AHHHH!!! Then I screamed. The girl surprised me and I fell on my butt. But I think she just screamed demon.  
  
She ran to the boshes then suddenly other people started to appear. Then the other people who seemed to be men, started shouting arouse at me and luckily missed!  
  
Hey! What do you think your doing?! Then all of the sudden there was a giant snack!!! The men started shouting at the beast wen the demon's tail waked me in the face.  
  
The big wack made me roll and I fell off a cliff or something and went unconscious...  
  
*five hours later*  
  
\\Kagome Pov//  
  
Me, Inu yasha and the gang where heading back to the village to see Kaede. The only reason why Inu yasha decided to go is because I sensed a shard near by the village.  
  
After a wile we all sat down for a break, even tho the village was just up ahead of us. We stop at a river and I looked at my reflection in the water.  
  
Shippou was still excided to see the village and Kaede again. I looked up, away from my reflection and noticed something.  
  
Inu yasha saw it too and was the first won to say- what the heck is that? It seems like a human. Said Sango. Miroku walked up the river and said- Inu yasha come here, said Miroku jumping into the water, in the water it seemed to be a child.  
  
Then me, Sango, Shippou and Kilala ran up to him. It was a child... it was just a little boy who seemed to look like if he came from my err. (You know, the place were Kagome came from.)  
  
Miroku puled the boy out of the water and said he seems to be still alive. I sight in relief. But when Miroku laid the boy down we all realised something that was pretty creepy...  
  
My eye's widened and I looked at Inu yasha who seemed to be confused. Sango sate, and bent down forward to the boy and said what was all on are mind.  
  
Inu yasha, this boy looked like as if he were your younger twin brother. But then the boy started fluttering his eye's.  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
I started waking up and I felt dizzy... what's going on... I thought to my self. What's going on... I felt wet, red stuff starting to come down my for head.  
  
A hand brushed my bangs and I think I heard them gasp, and say: he apse aw gwape! I moaned. My vision was so blurry I couldn't see or hear what "they" were saying.  
  
So I decided to close my eye's and drift to sleep...  
  
\\Songo Pov//  
  
I realised blood tickling down the boy's head and I gently pulled away his bang's. He had a small gape on his for head. 'He has a gape'!  
  
The boy looked around for a moment or two and closed his eye's again. 'I think we should take him to the village'. Everybody nodded. And there was a still an unusual quiet Inu yash.  
  
'Inu yasha what's wrong. Is it because of the boy's resemblance?' Inu yasha shook his head and frowned. 'Never mind me' said the half demon. I picked up the boy and put him on Kilala's back (now in big form).  
  
And we all walked to the village in silence. But it wasn't long till we found this woman that Kagome and the other's new by Keade.  
  
And the boy was lade down into won of the small homes of what belonged to the village. Miroku explained to Kaede and said 'thy boy shall not need yee help'.  
  
\\Inu yasha Pov//  
  
what do you mean he doesn't need your help. Yee head indris something I cannot heal but yee boy can heal him self. What are you talking about?  
  
Can yee not see? Yee boy half demon like you Inu yasha...  
  


* * *

  
Chibi_ryou: ya ya ya I know... I took forever to do this... Ryou: why are you being so mean to me! Chibi_ryou: because everybody love's you and each time something bad happen's to you all fan girl's go *gasp* Ryou: *blush* Chibi_ryou: awwww... isn't he kawaii ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Angel

Chapter three: Angel...  
  


* * *

  
\\Kagome Pov//  
  
All of are eye's widened with surprise. And as expectedly, Inu yasha screamed... "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kaede was the one to respond to Inu yasha's out burst. 'Inu yasha calm down.'  
  
Then Inu yasha crossed his arms, sate down and stared at the sleeping boy. I turned my face to the white haired child, to see him fluttering his eye's open.  
  
Then Sango, Miroku and Shippou eyed him as well. 'Are ye child alright' asked Kaede. The boy moaned and nod. I spoke up and asked the boy a question of my own.  
  
Hey, what's your name?  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
'm-my name?' The female nodded. 'Um... well... actually, I dunno...' Then I heard an "oh dear" from my other side.  
  
I turned my head to look at an old lady. Oh ya, did I forget to mention, everybody's staring at ME! And of course I didn't say that out loud.  
  
'Looks like ye head injury did more then I aspected. Don't worry ye memory will come back soon.' Then the old lady smiled.  
  
Then I gasped in surprise as a little creature, what seemed like a little boy with a big bushy tail, jumped on me and said 'Hi, my name's Shippou!'  
  
When I realised the creature was no harm, I sate up and smiled with a response. 'Hello Shippou.'  
  
\\Miroku Pov//  
  
The boy smiled sweetly, wile Shippou introduced everyone. But then Shippou stoped at Inu yasha and whispered a funny comet. 'You half to be careful around him...  
  
Sometimes he likes to bite people's heads off.' And as usual, Inu yasha's immaturity came around and screamed "Why you little good for nothing brat!" And there they went...  
  
Inu yasha just trying to do his usual "I'm gonna kill you" act. Then the child chuckled. 'So what should we call you, sense you don't remember your name.' said Inu yasha finally saying after his chase of trying to "kill" Shippou. 'I dunno, doesn't madder to me.' Kagome sight.  
  
What about Tenshi? Tenshi? Asked the boy curiously to Kagome.  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
Tenshi? Ya, your really pale, have white hair, so you remind me of an angel. And "Tenshi" means angel. I blushed. Well... Ok then, Tenshi it is.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ Chibi_ryou: ^-^ aww... Ryou's got amnesia! Ryou: How could you! Your so mean! Chibi_ryou: ya I know  
  


* * *

  
please tell me if you like that name. I'm sorry it's a sort chapter but I felt bad for my fans sense my last chapter was very poorly spelled... PLEASE REVIEW ^-^ Oh ya, For each first person to review the twentieth time of this story, I will send them one of my own kawaii picture of Ryou!!!! ^-^ REVIEW!!! 


	4. Ryou's disappearence

Chapter 4: Ryou's disappearance  
  
\\Yugi Pov//  
  
I was in my desk at school with the gang around me. But today I noticed that nobody had heard from Ryou all weekend. Today was Monday, I had my suspicions as to why he hasn't come to school today.   
  
Yami Bakura. It's just not like Ryou to miss school. It's like as if he like's school. Well, you can't blame him. The more time out of his home the less time with his yami.   
  
He even came to school once with a high fiver. And then, unfortunately for him, had to be sent home. So me and Joey decided to go check on him after we get out of this hell hole as what they call school. I could tell that Yami was worried too.   
  
But to think of it, Yami's always worried about something. Suddenly the end of the day school bell rang. Then me and Joey took off to see Ryou. Anzu, Honda and Kaiba couldn't come with use.   
  
(Author: ya I know, this is my first fic that kaiba actually isn't evil ^_^; ) They would have liked to come along, but each had there own reason that they were to busy to come.   
  
It took use about ten minutes to walk to Ryou's house. Then Joey knocked on the door. It took a wile but the door finally creaked open. It was Bakura!   
  
"Were's Ryou!" I said with a bit of nervousness in my voice. He grinned evilly and smirked. "Ryou?" said the evil spirit. "I don't know anyone alive named Ryou."  
  
My eyes widened in shock and fear for the fate of my friend. I could that Joey suddenly got very pissed off at the toom rober. "You jerk what have you done too him?!" Joey screamed at Bakura.  
  
Then, my puzzle glowed, forming a very pissed off Yami. Bakura chuckled louder.   
  
"Pharaoh, I suggest you, the twerp and that mutt look in the dirtied well, which is were that foolish mortal belongs, before he die's." Yami growled. Than he ran off.  
  
Then me and Joey fallowed along with him, running. "Huff puff" cures these stupid short legs!  
  
After running to what seemed like forever, we ran into this little building, which were there was a well inside.   
  
(Author: um... this may sound stupid but, I don't know the word for that little cabin or what ever it is. Were the well is in. If review can you please tell me? )   
  
We ran down the steps and looked over the well. Nothing there. Joey jumped down, then so long with Yami. I tried jumping in but, I accidentally I fell on top of Yami.   
  
"Ops, sorry Yami! Are you ok?!" I said embarrassed, getting off him. " That's ok aibou. Forgiven." (Author: If you don't know aibou is partner.) Then Yami frowned.   
  
"I sense an aura." Joey looked at him confusingly. " What t'a talking about Yami?"   
  
I sighed. "Then were do you think Ryou could be?" Then suddenly the ground disappeared?! "What's going on?!" I said. "This can't be good!" Then said Joey.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
Chibi_ryou: BWA HA HA HA HA HAH!!!! I torture you with my stupid short chapters!  
  
Ryou: Ok... Now your freaking me out...  
  
Chibi_Ryou: 0_0   
  
Ok... We all know I'm a bad speller ok? *All fan's nod* *glares at fan's* Ah hum, to yell you sense you pretty much did not look at my bio but, I'm actually french. And this year is my first in english school. Then bla bla bla and I can go on forever, just look at my bio. REVIEW PLEASE ^_^ Oh ya, I also want you to tell me what kind of pairings would you like for the story? Anyhow you decide! *hug's Ryou* Now I'm currently busy at the moment. BEEP!!!!! *CENSORED* 0_0 


	5. Kitty!

Chapter 5: Kitty!  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
Tenshi... Is that actually my real name? Um... Oh well, at least I'm still alive. My head hurts a lot just to think of it. I looked up to the strange girl in the uniform.   
  
She smiled at me. But... I was still curious about my surroundings. "Would y-you know wear I am?"   
  
The girl in the uniform, which I think is called Kagome, I knew her name because when the creature named Shippo introduced me to everyone, the girl then frowned.   
  
"You seemed to have come from my home." "..." Then the boy with the wight hair with little dogy ears, also known as Inu yasha, started to wiggle his nose to seem that he was sniffing.  
  
"To bad you smell of a feline. Those stupid annoying weak little creatures."   
  
Wait... that sounded familiar... of what he said... weak... "Inu yasha how could you be so cruel to the boy! It's not his fault of what he is!" A girl named Songo suddenly bursted out angry.  
  
I lowered my head down. A thought kept on coming into my mind... weak.... Someone put there hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kagome.   
  
"Tell me really... how come he said I smell of a feline..." I questioned blankly. "Um... well you're a half demon but, people would think you would be foul demon by your ears and tail."   
  
"What?! I have a tail! Oh... So that's what is hanging above my butt. I was starting to wonder what that was." I suddenly realised what I said and blushed.   
  
With one of my hands I reached up to touch my 'ears'. Well... they were there all right. I put my hand on the ground an started wiggling my ears.   
  
They felt so strange. Kagome smiled and said "Made we should get you into some other clothes to put on." I looked at what I was wearing. She was right.   
  
I really needed to change! My clothes were all muddy and wet. I nodded to her and smiled. They found me some clothes that were the same as Inu yasha's.   
  
(author: wen Inu yasha get's injured with a hole in his gut after the battle Kagome rap's up his wounds there isn't a hole in his outfit anymore, so I figured they got to have more than one outfit, ne?)   
  
It felt weird because it was to big and also they had to poke a hole into it for my tail. Later on I lay in a field of grass and then later on, the little creature Kilala came and laid down beside me.   
  
Ouch... stupid tail. I rolled over and laid on my tommy. It was strange that the boy named Inu yasha and I look so much alike.   
  
The same wors keeps coming into my head... weak... He kinda reminds me of someone... but I have a feeling that I really don't want to know...  
  
\\Bakura Pov//  
  
I watched as the stupid pharaoh ran down the hallway along with his pathetic friends. I chuckled at that.   
  
There such foolish mortals. How I can't wait for them to see the sight of there dead friend. Ryou Bakura.   
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chibi_ryou: BWA HA H HA HAH!!!   
  
Ryou: stop it! Your being mean!  
  
Chibi_ryou: *plugs ears* LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOUUUUUU!!!  
  
Ryou: *pouts*  
  
Chibi_ryou: aww.... Isn't he cute wen he does that ^-^  
  
Anyhow, I just wanted to ask do you really want a Ryou/Inuyasha paring? It sound's wrong... I think you guys are craze! Do you want them to have some yaoi and make it rated R?! I would! And also the next reviewer get's a gift. From me! *everyone hides* NOO!! Not that kind of thing! Sheesh... 


	6. sweet hugs

Chapter 6: Sweet Hug's  
  
Yami POV  
  
All the mist and darkness faded away, we all landed back on the ground as if nothing happen until- "AHHHH!!! THUMP!" Yugi landed on me... "ow..."   
  
"Oh! Sorry Yami!" Yugi helped me up but it took me a wile to get focus. Yugi ways more than you think. "Are you shure your ok Yami." "Yes aibou, I'm fine."  
  
Then Yugi turned to Joey, seeing him rubbing him rear end. "Owww..." The blond complained. "That's time I go floating without a cushion..." Yugi giggled at Joeys words.  
  
That's when I noticed the vines on the side of the well. "Look there- wait a minute those weren't there before were they?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "As long as we can get out of here that's fine with me." Then Joey started to clime up along with Yugi and I.  
  
The sight we saw... It was land covered of grass, weeds and trees. Nothing of the land we came from. " what's going on?" said Joey. Yugi scratched his head.   
  
" ok... I have gone from 5000 years and to the year of 2004, what the hell is this?! I'm so confused..." I frowned.   
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at me. "I don't know were 'here' is but all we know is that Ryou must have gone somewhere. Joey started to look around in the bushes, " hey guy's! There's a river!"   
  
Yugi ran up to Joey as I fallowed. "Your rite, do you think we should see were it leads use?" "Ya! Come on! Joey hollered...  
  
Inu Pov  
  
I walked through the woods. I jumped over rocks to cross the river and when I reached the field of grass my eyes stared at Tenchi lying beside Kilala.   
  
His eyes looked like he was gazing into the stars. I sight, and went to sit beside the boy. But when I sat beside him he jumped a little.   
  
"What are you doing? I asked. " Un? Well... I don't really know. Everything is just so confusing..." then the boy shuddered and griped his head as if there was a surge of pain...  
  
Ryou Pov  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! P-please... Stoahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed as my arm throbbed in pain. "Stop your whining you stupid piece of shit!"   
  
Said the voice echoing through my mind... He was twisting my arm in a very painful angle. "Pathetic...pathetic....pathetic......."   
  
The voice echoed again as I was left on the floor whimpering in pain... Then I could feel my shirt being roughly striped from my body.   
  
The shadow loomed over me, then I felt a cold piece of metal being pushed into my chest...  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Inu POV   
  
Tenshi closed his eye's and layed back down a wile, but then he started whimper in sweat. I blinked. He couldn't have feel asleep that fast could he?   
  
Then he started to cry, and I immediately tried to wake him up, trying to shake him out of it. "Tenshi what's wrong?!" Then his eye's snapped open and he cried in my arms.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him petting his hair. It was so soft. Eventually his crying turned into sods and then just small sniffs.   
  
But then he pulled away. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-" I silenced him with another hug. "It's alright... Your just having a hard time."  
  
He snuggled up in my arms when I heard something. I turned my head to se about a hundred demons was heading my way.  
  
It can only be one explanation... "Naraku."  
  
Chibiryou: sorry it took so long to update. I'm upset because my mother is going to make me see one of those shrinks on Monday. THE HORRER!!!! hiss  
  
Ryou: To tell you the truth I think you need it...  
  
Chibiryou: shut up...  
  
Ryou: gives her a hug  
  
Chibiryou: I need more hugs... If you want me to continue you need to give me a hug...  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE 


	7. The favour

LAST CHAPTER

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him petting his hair. It was so soft. Eventually his crying turned into sods and then just small sniffs. 

But then he pulled away. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-" I silenced him with another hug. "It's alright... You're just having a hard time."

He snuggled up in my arms when I heard something. I turned my head to se about a hundred demons was heading my way.

It can only be one explanation... "Naraku."

Chapter 7:

Inu Pov

I glared at the several demons approaching closer every second, when I heard a growl from the boy in my arms. I blinked. "What are you growling for?"

I said looking down at the boy in my arms, but he raised his head... He bit me!?!! "Ow! Damn it! Let go!"

Raging, furiously waving my arm around for him to fly off. "Get off you idiot!" Finally, he flew off and landed into the near by grass.

I turned around and raised the Tatsaiga. (AN: I know that's not how you really spell that, but someone review me and tell me pls.)

The two winds cullied and I swung my sword. All the demons were then killed.

I put the tatsaiga into the sheath and walked over Tenshi and picked him up, lifting him over my shoulders and ran to the village were Kagome was. Stupid kid... what the hell was his problem...

Kagome Pov

I blink my eye's open from my rest. I got up looking around. "Dinner is ready!" Yelled Songo. "Hey Songo..." I yawned.

"Have you seen Inu yasha anywere?" She tilt her head. "um.. I think he went somewhere with that new kid. I'm sure He'll be back soon."

I nodded and sate down next to the fire. Tenshi really does look so much like Inu yasha... Then a great idea came to me.

Made I could use him to get Inu yasha jealous... I smile, I can't wait to see his face... well... that's if it work's or not...

Few minutes later Inuyasha arrived with Tenshi. Inuyasha through him over his shoulders and laid him on the ground. I stood up. "Hey, what happened Inuyasha?"

"I guess you could say he kind of freaked out and... he fell asleep." I walked over to the sleeping boy and looked over him. He seemed to be allrigh, and then I poked his side.

"Hey, wake up." I smiled as he started to wake up. He looked so cute blinking his eye's open from sleep.

He looked around at his surrounding, and then to me. "Hey you, it's time for dinner." He lift him self up. "Um... I'm not hungry..." He said still half asleep.

"Hey Tenshi?"

"Um... ya?"

"Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh... ok..." He blinked.

I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him behind a hut...

Author: Uh.. sorry guy's... that I haven't been updating.. Do you think the spelling is better? But your reviews really do encourage me. Please review if you want this fic to keep going. Ja ne.


	8. I'll get you my lil friends oo

Hellow my little friends… You probably though a new chapter right? Well ngya! No god damn it! You all keep complaining how my chapters aren't long enough. So I'm wrighting longer chapters, so you half to waight a LONGER time.

Do not threaten me with your shit like a specific lil some one who gave me a review of "post or DIE" You keep trying that.. Then I'll never post for you. I don't even like this story anymore! But I'm only doing it for your intertainment. I need respect please, or you can kiss my ass good bye.

I am no longer Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyou Hikary it's now chocoryness! O-o


End file.
